Tęczowy wyścig szczęścia
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 14 Heidi siedziała w jacuzzi i popijała sobie drinka. Skrzywiła się lekko, gdy zobaczyła kamerę. Heidi: Eh, już zaczynamy? Okej… Poprawiła sobie fryzurę i wzięła głęboki oddech. Heidi: 'W ostatnim odcinku nasi uczestnicy ponownie wyruszyli na poszukiwania Kijka Prawdy. Tym razem musieli przy tym udawać superbohaterów. Niektórzy dobrze sobie radzili, natomiast inni trochę gorzej. W ostateczności do Kijka dotarli Aisha, Bianca oraz Dean, ale i tak zostali przechytrzeni przez tajemniczego Mysteriona. Na ceremonii postanowiłam, że pożegnamy osobę, która poradziła sobie najgorzej podczas zadania, a był to Dustin. Nasz przystojny imprezowicz niestety miał pecha tego dnia. Co tym razem zostało przygotowane dla zawodników? I komu nie uda się dostać do finałowej piątki? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Dom uczestników Salon ''Wszyscy uczestnicy przebywali w salonie, który był jednym z najbardziej „luksusowych” pomieszczeń w domu. Samantha wyglądała na niezadowoloną. Zresztą tak jak zazwyczaj. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że właśnie straciłam Dustina! Teraz już oficjalnie nie ma tutaj ani jednej fajnej osoby oprócz mnie! Jeśli tego nie wygram, to te show na serio jest beznadziejne. '''Bella: '''Szkoda, że padło akurat na Dustina… '''Shane: '''Cóż, poradzimy sobie jakoś bez niego. '''Samantha: '''Szkoda, że to ty nie wyleciałeś. Przecież ciebie też ten ktoś złapał… '''Shane: '''Ale ja w przeciwieństwie do niego broniłem się. A skoro już o tym wspominasz, to miło z waszej strony, że postanowiłyście mnie wtedy zignorować. '''Bella: '''Ja wcale cię nie zignorowałam! '''Samantha: '''No, to ja kazałam jej iść ze mną i zostawić cię samego. '''Shane: '''Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi… ''Bianca przyglądała się wszystkiemu uśmiechając się pod nosem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Nie sądziłam, że rozbicie ich sojuszu będzie takie proste! Dzięki ostatniemu zadaniu już stracili jedną osobę, a teraz patrząc na ten cały konflikt Shane’a i Samanthy można bez większego problemu namówić ich do tego, aby głosowali na siebie nawzajem. Jeśli to się uda, to już w sumie mam gwarantowane miejsce w finałowej piątce! ''Podczas gdy Samantha, Shane i Bella nadal byli pogrążeni w dyskusji na temat zadania, Bianca podeszła do Deana. 'Bianca: '''Chodź ze mną. Musimy pogadać. '''Dean: '''Na jaki temat? '''Bianca: '''Zaraz się dowiesz. '''Dean: '''A nie możemy tutaj porozmawiać? '''Bianca: '''Nie. ''Dean westchnął z lekkim zdenerwowaniem i opuścił pomieszczenie razem z Biancą. Korytarz 'Dean: '''Więc o co chodzi? '''Bianca: '''Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że przeciwko nam istnieje sojusz Belli, Samanthy i Shane’a? Razem z nimi był też Dustin, ale na całe szczęście już wyleciał. '''Dean: '''Eee… No tak. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'W sumie to nie miałem pojęcia o tym, że cała czwórka miała sojusz… Ale Bianca nie musi o tym wiedzieć. '''Dean: '''A dlaczego o to pytasz? '''Bianca: '''No bo jak dobrze mogłeś zauważyć, dwoje z nich nie przepada za sobą, co daje nam szansę na przetrwanie najbliższego głosowania. Moglibyśmy wykorzystać ich konflikt do tego, aby na ceremonii chcieli na siebie zagłosować, dzięki czemu chwilowo zapomną o nas. '''Dean: '''Dobry pomysł… Ale naprawdę sądzisz, że to się może udać? '''Bianca: '''Oczywiście. Przecież co chwilę jedno z nich mówi, że chciałoby już pozbyć się tego drugiego. Wydaje mi się, że już nawet my bardziej sobie ufamy niż oni. '''Dean: '''Jeśli tak twierdzisz, to ich sojusz na serio jest słaby… '''Bianca: '''Bo właśnie tak jest. Ale oprócz przekonania ich do takiego głosowania musimy się jeszcze upewnić, że żadne z nich nie zdobędzie teraz immunitetu. '''Dean: '''Racja. Nie mogą wygrać, bo inaczej to się może nie udać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Mam nadzieję, że Bianca mnie nie okłamuje… Wkurzę się, jeśli tak naprawdę ona z nimi trzyma i teraz tylko próbuje uśpić moją czujność. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Lepiej, żeby Dean tego nie zepsuł. Myślę, że Shane jest największym zagrożeniem z przeciwnego sojuszu, więc to jego trzeba się teraz pozbyć. A jeśli to się uda, to wtedy Bella i Samantha powinny być już bardzo chętne do współpracy ze mną. ''Nagle drzwi od salonu otworzyły się z hukiem i na korytarz wyskoczyła Aisha. 'Bianca: '''Czy ty się kiedyś chociaż trochę uspokoisz?! '''Aisha: '''Hm… Raczej nie. ^^ '''Bianca: '''Masz do nas jakąś sprawę? '''Aisha: '''Nie… A powinnam mieć? '''Bianca: '''Nie, więc możesz już stąd znikać. '''Aisha: '''Ah, rozumiem… Nie będę wam już przeszkadzać w romansowaniu. ^^ '''Bianca i Dean: '''W czym?! ''Aisha zaczęła się śmiać, a następnie poszła gdzieś dalej. Bianca i Dean spojrzeli na siebie z obrzydzeniem. Zadanie Jakiś czas później zawodnicy zebrali się na zewnątrz, gdzie czekała na nich Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Nadszedł czas na kolejne wyzwanie! Dzisiaj nie będzie to nic skomplikowanego, ponieważ po prostu weźmiecie udział w wyścigu. Ale nie będzie to normalny wyścig, ponieważ w pierwszej połowie będziecie ścigać się w dwóch trzyosobowych grupach, a następnie zwycięska grupa będzie kontynuowała wyścig indywidualnie, co do nam jednego zwycięzcę, który zdobędzie nietykalność. Oprócz tego w trakcie traficie na pewne „blokady”, czyli mini zadania, które trzeba wykonać, aby móc się dalej ścigać. '''Bella: '''Powiedziałaś, że to nie będzie skomplikowane… '''Heidi: '''Może trochę skłamałam… '''Shane: '''Więc jakie są te dwie drużyny? '''Heidi: 'Żeby nie było zbyt fajnie stwierdziłam, że wylosuję składy. W ten sposób grupę numer jeden tworzą Samantha, Bianca i Bella, natomiast grupa numer dwa to Aisha, Dean i Shane. Jedna osoba z każdej grupy będzie prowadziła motor, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka będzie jechała obok w wózku. Oprócz tego muszę jeszcze wspomnieć o najważniejszej rzeczy, a mianowicie o tym, że jest to tęczowy wyścig, więc z tego powodu każdy z was będzie reprezentować jeden kolor tęczy. W tym momencie do uczestników podeszła Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Tym zajmę się już ja! ''Sophie klasnęła w dłonie. Na chwilę pojawił się dym, który otoczył uczestników, a gdy zniknął, każdy z nich miał na sobie kombinezon w jednym kolorze. Samantha była czerwona, Bella pomarańczowa, Dean żółty, Aisha zielona, Shane niebieski i Bianca fioletowa. Jednocześnie przed zawodnikami ukazał się początek wielkiego toru wyścigowego, który również był cały kolorowy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Tęczowy wyścig? Niby to tylko głupi motyw, ale i tak dzięki temu początkowa radość z zadania już zniknęła… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Mam złe przeczucia wobec mojej grupy… Niezbyt ufam Biance, natomiast Samantha ponownie może okazać się bezużyteczna… Za to w drugiej grupie mamy trzy osoby, które nie powinny mieć żadnych problemów z tym zadaniem. ''Po chwili zawodnicy ustawili się już na linii startu. 'Sophie: '''Uważajcie na te motory, bo potrafią bardzo mocno się rozpędzać. A chyba nie chcecie zginąć po tym jak nagle wpadniecie na jakąś przeszkodę? '''Dean: '''Nikt nie zginie… Zwłaszcza kiedy to ja będę prowadzić. '''Shane: '''Ja też chcę prowadzić! '''Aisha: '''I ja też! '''Shane: '''No akurat ty to na pewno nas zabijesz. '''Aisha: '''Co? Wcale nie! Ale jak tak bardzo się boicie, to nie ma problemu. Nie muszę prowadzić. Tylko potem nie narzekajcie, że przegraliśmy przez wasze kiepskie umiejętności! '''Shane: '''Spoko, ja nie będę narzekać. Poza tym mi chyba w sumie też tak bardzo nie zależy, żeby jeździć po tej tęczowej trasie. '''Dean: '''Więc w takim razie ja prowadzę! Ze mną nie przegramy! ''Dean usiadł na motorze. 'Dean: '''Wsiadajcie! Jeszcze będziecie mi dziękować! ''Shane i Aisha wsiedli do wózka. Tymczasem u drugiej grupy Bianca już siedziała na motorze. 'Bianca: '''Zakładam, że wy dwie nie będziecie chciały prowadzić, więc ja mogę się tym zająć. '''Bella: '''Tak, cieszę się, że od razu się tego domyśliłaś. '''Samantha: '''No, ja wolę sobie po prostu posiedzieć i poczekać aż wygramy ten wyścig. ''Samantha i Bella wsiadły do wózka. 'Bella: '''Ale wiesz, że w drugiej części musiałabyś już sama jechać? '''Samantha: '''Jakoś dam radę. '''Bella: '''Skoro tak twierdzisz… '''Heidi: '''Wszyscy gotowi? '''Bianca: '''Tak, już nie mogę się doczekać, aż pokonamy przeciwną grupę. '''Dean: '''To my pokonamy was! '''Heidi: '''Uwaga… Start! ''Uczestnicy ruszyli do przodu. Tak jak powiedziała Sophie, motory bardzo szybko się rozpędziły. Aisha, Dean i Shane Deanowi prawie od razu udało się wyjść na prowadzenie. 'Dean: '''Ha! Już wygrywamy! '''Shane: '''To dopiero początek, więc jeszcze się za bardzo nie cieszmy… '''Aisha: '''Mam nadzieję, że po drodze trafimy na jakieś wielkie wyskocznie! :D '''Shane: '''Czy ty na serio chcesz, żebyśmy zginęli? '''Aisha: '''Nic nam się nie stanie, jeśli wylądujemy bez żadnych problemów… '''Shane: '''Tak czy siak wolałbym nie ryzykować. '''Dean: '''Ja też. Ale to głównie dlatego, że nie chcę, aby tamci przez to nas wyprzedzili. '''Aisha: '''Pff, ale jesteście nudni… '''Shane: '''Ja bym powiedział, że w tej chwili po prostu nie mamy myśli samobójczych. ''Po kilku minutach uczestnicy zatrzymali się przy pierwszej blokadzie. Druga dla przeciwnej grupy znajdowała się po drugiej stronie drogi, co uniemożliwiało dokładne podglądanie przeciwników. 'Dean: '''Okej, cokolwiek to jest, musimy to szybko zrobić i jechać dalej! '''Shane: '''To wygląda na jakąś układankę… ''Shane wziął kartkę, która leżała obok dosyć dużych puzzli. 'Shane: 'Żeby pojechać dalej, musimy ułożyć te puzzle. Ma wyjść z tego obrazek z jednorożcem… Ohyda. 'Aisha: '''Jednorożce są najlepszymi zwierzętami na świecie! '''Shane: '''Jak już, to najlepszymi wymyślonymi zwierzętami. Ale uważaj sobie co chcesz. '''Dean: '''Dobra, dosyć gadania. Musimy to ułożyć! ''Dean i Shane próbowali jak najszybciej ułożyć puzzle, natomiast Aisha jedynie przeglądała je i wyglądała jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: '''Niektórych może to zdziwić, ale jak najpierw przyjrzę się wszystkim elementom układanki, to potem mogę bardzo szybko je ułożyć! Bella, Bianca i Samantha ''Bianca wyglądała na wkurzoną, gdy przeciwna grupa ich wyprzedziła. 'Bianca: '''Teraz mogą się cieszyć, ale to dopiero początek. Jeszcze to wygramy. '''Samantha: '''No mam nadzieję. Nie zawal tego. '''Bianca: '''Wy też będziecie musiały się jakoś wykazać. '''Samantha: '''Ale na pewno nie tak bardzo jak ty… '''Bella: '''Spokojnie, postaramy się i wspólnie to zwyciężymy. '''Bianca: '''Zaraz będziecie mogły to udowodnić… ''Po chwili dziewczyny również dojechały do blokady. 'Bella: '''Musimy ułożyć puzzle? '''Bianca: '''Najwidoczniej tak. A to oznacza, że teraz mamy szansę wyprzedzić tamtych frajerów, bo pewnie zajmie im to trochę czasu. ''Bella i Bianca zaczęły układanie, podczas gdy Samantha jedynie udawała, że im pomaga. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''One same sobie z tym poradzą. Ja mogę co najwyżej podawać im te puzzle i jednocześnie udawać, że też się staram. ''Mimo słabej pomocy ze strony Samanthy dziewczyny dosyć dobrze sobie radziły. 'Bella: '''Nie jest tak źle. Chyba jednak mamy szansę, żeby zdobyć przewagę, bo z tego co widzę tamci nadal się z tym męczą. '''Bianca: '''Mówiłam, że są zbyt wielkimi idiotami, żeby w miarę szybko ułożyć te puzzle. '''Bella: '''Shane wcale nie jest idiotą! ''Bianca i Samantha spojrzały się na Bellę z podejrzliwym wzrokiem. 'Bella: '''Co się tak patrzycie? '''Bianca: '''On ci się podoba, prawda? '''Bella: '''Co? Oczywiście, że nie! '''Samantha: '''Cóż, spodziewałabym się po tobie nieco lepszego gustu. '''Bella: '''Ale przecież powiedziałam, że on mi się nie podoba! '''Bianca: '''Długo nie dasz rady tego ukrywać. Zwłaszcza, że ja zauważyłam to nawet mimo tego, że byłyśmy w przeciwnych drużynach. Poza tym gdyby na serio nic między wami nie było, to pewnie kłóciłabyś się z nim tak samo jak ona. ''Wskazała na Samanthę. 'Samantha: '''No, zawsze dziwiło mnie to, że zachowujesz się jakbyś lubiła go bardziej niż „przyjaciela”. '''Bella: '''Eh, przestańcie już. Wy również wcale nie jesteście takie samotne. Między Biancą i Deanem też na pewno coś jest. '''Bianca: '''Tak, wzajemna nienawiść. Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego jak często chcieliśmy się nawzajem wyrzucić z gry. '''Bella: '''Eh, dobra, po prostu zakończmy już ten temat… ''W nieco niezręcznej atmosferze dziewczynom udało się ułożyć całą układankę dzięki czemu mogły pojechać dalej. Aisha, Dean i Shane Dean ledwo powstrzymał się przed zniszczeniem puzzli, gdy zobaczył, że przeciwnicy ich wyprzedzili. 'Shane: '''Spokojnie, jeszcze nie przegraliśmy… '''Dean: '''Tak, ale z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej tracimy szanse, bo ta głupia układanka nas blokuje! '''Shane: '''Cóż, chyba nie bez powodu zostało to nazwane „blokadą”… ''Dean przewrócił oczami i zwrócił się do Aishy. 'Dean: '''Może gdybyś nam trochę pomogła, to nie zostalibyśmy w tyle? '''Aisha: '''Ale ja wam pomagam! Zobaczycie, że za moment już będziemy mogli pojechać dalej. '''Shane: '''Chyba nie twierdzisz, że tak nagle wszystko poprawnie ułożysz? '''Aisha: '''Lepiej szykujcie się już do dalszej jazdy. ''Aisha pchnęła lekko Deana i Shane’a, którzy odsunęli się od puzzli. Następnie ponownie przyjrzała się wszystkim elementom i ekspresowo zaczęła wszystko układać. Po chwili skończyła i z zadowoleniem spojrzała na zaskoczonych chłopaków. (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: '''Uwielbiam zaskakiwać ludzi! Nawet przy takich nudnych rzeczach jak układanie puzzli! '''Shane: '''Okej, najwidoczniej nie doceniałem cię. '''Dean: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że następne zadanie będzie już lepsze… ''Dean, Shane i Aisha pojechali dalej. Tym razem Dean starał się jechać jak najszybciej. 'Aisha: '''Yay, taką prędkość to ja rozumiem! <3 '''Shane: '''Za to ja zaczynam coraz bardziej bać się o swoje życie… '''Dean: '''Nic nam się nie stanie… '''Shane: '''Jesteś tego taki pewny? '''Dean: '''Cóż, mam odpowiedzieć szczerze? '''Shane: '''Jeśli powiesz to, o czym myślę, to lepiej nic już nie mów. ''W tej samej chwili przy skręcie zawodnicy wpadli w poślizg. Cała trójka krzyknęła, ale dzięki Deanowi udało im się uniknąć wypadku. 'Shane: '''To było… '''Aisha: '…super! <3 'Shane: '''Nie, straszne! '''Dean: '''Straszne czy niestraszne, najważniejsze, że udało mi się zapanować nad wszystkim! ''Dean uśmiechnął się dumnie do Shane’a i Aishy. 'Shane: '''Fajnie, że jesteś z siebie dumny, ale na twoim miejscu patrzyłbym się teraz na drogę, zwłaszcza że za moment możemy rozbić się o skałę. '''Dean: '''Co?! ''Dean odwrócił się i gwałtownie zahamował tuż obok wielkiej skały, przez co uczestnicy prawie wylecieli ze swoich miejsc. Kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nimi byli ich przeciwnicy, którzy zatrzymali się przy drugiej blokadzie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żebyśmy przegrali, bo nawet mimo tego planu Bianki czuję, że mogę odpaść, a ja nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowy! Chociaż tak właściwie to nigdy nie będę gotowy na eliminację, bo moim jedynym celem jest wygranie tego głupiego programu… ''Po chwili Shane, Dean i Aisha pojechali dalej. Bella, Bianca i Samantha Dziewczyny dotarły do drugiej blokady chwilę przed tym, jak ich przeciwnicy prawie rozbili się o skałę. Tym razem było to dosyć duże drzewo, na którym został zawieszony klucz. Bella wzięła kartkę z instrukcjami. '''Bella: Któraś z nas musi wejść na to drzewo i zdobyć klucz, którego następnie musimy użyć go do otworzenia bramy. Tuż za bramą kończy się pierwsza część wyścigu. Samantha: Okej, więc kto się tym zajmie? Ja na pewno nie! Bella: Ja też raczej nie… Bianca: Chyba nie myślicie, że odwalę całą robotę za was? Do tej pory przyczyniłyście się tylko do ułożenia puzzli! Bella: Cóż, w sumie masz rację… Nie wiem jak Samantha, ale ja nie zamierzam nikogo wykorzystywać i chcę sama zasłużyć na wygraną. Samantha: Jedynie plebsy muszą same wszystko robić. Bella: '''Tak jak myślałam… Więc tylko ja nie chcę tutaj nikogo wykorzystywać. '''Bianca: Dobra, skoro jednak chcesz jakoś pomóc, to wskakuj na to drzewo i zgarniaj klucz, zanim tamci nas przegonią. Bella: Chciałabym, ale problem w tym, że nie potrafię wspinać się na drzewa… Bianca: Dasz radę. Tu jest dużo grubych gałęzi. Ja w międzyczasie mogę poszukać jakiegoś innego ewentualnego sposobu na zdobycie tego klucza. Bella: Okej…''' Przy okazji jeśli możesz, to w razie czego spróbuj mnie złapać jak zacznę spadać… '''Bianca: Nie liczyłabym na to, ale powiedzmy, że spróbuję. Bella westchnęła i ostrożnie zaczęła wspinać się na drzewo. Szło jej całkiem nieźle mimo tego, że była dosyć powolna. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Wspinanie się ze świadomością, że mogę zrobić sobie poważną krzywdę przy spadaniu, było dosyć przerażające… ''Samantha odsunęła się trochę od drzewa. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''Stwierdziłam, że na wszelki wypadek warto się odsunąć od drzewa, na które wspina się ktoś, kto w każdej chwili może na ciebie zlecieć… ''Bianca wzięła kilka kamieni i zaczęła rzucać nimi w stronę klucza, ale ani razu nie udało jej się trafić. 'Bella: '''Jeśli zamierzasz jedynie rzucać kamieniami, to lepiej przestań zanim trafisz we mnie… '''Bianca: '''No wybacz mi, że próbuję jakoś pomóc… '''Bella: '''Z takim celem raczej w niczym nie pomożesz. '''Bianca: '''Spoko, więc radź sobie sama. '''Samantha: '''Tylko szybko, bo tamci są już przy drugim drzewie! '''Bella: '''Ty też mi nie pomagasz. '''Samantha: '''Przecież nawet nie zamierzam… ''Nieco zirytowana Bella przewróciła oczami. Chwilę później była już przy kluczu, który zabrała i rzuciła Biance. Następnie zaczęła ostrożnie schodzić na dół. W tym samym czasie u przeciwnej grupy Aisha dosłownie wskoczyła na drzewo i błyskawicznie zabrała klucz. 'Bianca: '''Nie mogłabyś zeskoczyć? Z tego, co widzę oni też już mają klucz… ''Bella nic nie odpowiedziała, ale gdy była już w połowie drogi postanowiła zeskoczyć z drzewa. Udało jej się bezpiecznie wylądować i wtedy też od razu cała trójka pojechała dalej. Kilka sekund przed nimi ruszyli ich przeciwnicy. 'Bianca: '''Nie wierzę, że straciłyśmy już naszą przewagę… '''Bella: '''Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. '''Bianca: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Nie dam się tak łatwo pokonać. ''Bianca bardzo mocno przyspieszyła, dzięki czemu po chwili dziewczyny zrównały się z przeciwnikami. 'Dean: '''Możecie próbować, ale i tak nas nie pokonacie! '''Bianca: '''To w takim razie jeszcze mocno się zdziwisz. '''Bella: '''Tylko nie próbuj jeszcze bardziej przyspieszać! '''Bianca: '''Spokojnie, nie jestem psychopatką… '''Dean: '''Nie byłbym tego taki pewny… ''Bianca spojrzała się ze złością na Deana, a następnie uderzyła bokiem motoru w wózek, w którym znajdowali się Aisha i Shane. 'Shane: '''Co ty robisz?! '''Bianca: '''Jak to co? Próbuję się was pozbyć. ''Za drugim razem Bianca uderzyła jeszcze mocniej, co spowodowało, że Dean zjechał z drogi. Dzięki temu dziewczyny ich wyprzedziły. 'Samantha: '''Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mogło mi się coś stać?! '''Bella: '''Tak właściwie to mogłaś zabić nas wszystkich! Przecież to tylko głupi wyścig! '''Bianca: '''Przesadzacie. Jeszcze mi podziękujecie jak już wygramy pierwszą część. '''Bella: '''Najpierw wolę mieć pewność, że to przeżyję… ''Tuż za uczestnikami jechali ich wkurzeni przeciwnicy. Po chwili Bianca, Bella i Samantha zatrzymały się przy bramie. Bella szybko podbiegła z kluczem do zamka i otworzyła bramę. Jakieś dziesięć metrów dalej stała Heidi oraz Sophie trzymająca znak stopu. Dziewczyny przejechały przez bramę i w tym samym momencie w tył wózka uderzył motor prowadzony przez Deana. To sprawiło, że Bianca na chwilę straciła panowanie nad swoim motorem, ale i tak mimo wszystko udało jej się dojechać do prowadzącej przed przeciwnikami. 'Bianca: '''Tak! Mówiłam, że wygramy! '''Bella: '''No dobra, teraz mogę ci podziękować… Chyba. '''Dean: '''To jest niesprawiedliwe! Zepchnęłyście nas z trasy! '''Bianca: '''Już tak nie rozpaczaj… '''Heidi: '''Gratulacje dla Belli, Bianki i Samanthy. Wygrałyście pierwszą część wyścigu i teraz będziecie kontynuować go indywidualnie. Lub też prawie indywidualnie… '''Bella: „'Prawie”? 'Heidi: '''Tak, prawie. Oczywiście teraz każda z was będzie sama prowadzić swój tęczowy motor… ''Wskazała na trzy motory ustawione przy jednej linii. 'Heidi: '…ale nie będziecie jechać na nich same. Tuż za wami będą siedzieć nasi przegrani. Niektórzy wyglądali na lekko przerażonych po tym, co usłyszeli. (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Współczuję osobie, która będzie jechać z Samanthą… Mam nadzieję, że to nie będę ja. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Jeśli trafię na Biancę, to zrobię wszystko, żeby przegrała! '''Heidi: '''Tym razem pozwolę wam wybrać, z kim chcecie jechać, ale żeby mimo wszystko zwyciężczynie nie miały zbyt dobrze, to wybór należy tylko do Shane’a, Deana i Aishy. ''Heidi ledwo skończyła zdanie i Dean od razu się odezwał. 'Dean: '''Wybieram Biancę! ''Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Bianki, która posłała mu wrogie spojrzenie. 'Shane: '''Więc ja wybieram Bellę, bo tylko szaleniec chciałby jechać z Samanthą… ''Spojrzał na Aishę. 'Aisha: '''To w takim razie ja chętnie z nią pojadę! '''Heidi: '''Okej, skoro to już mamy ustalone, to wsiadajcie na motory. ''Uczestnicy usiedli na motorach. 'Heidi: '''I… start! ''Bella i Bianca szybko ruszyły do przodu, podczas gdy Samantha miała drobne problemy i przez to już została w tyle. Bianca i Dean Chwilę od startu Dean próbował przechylać motor na boki, co sprawiało, że Bianca zaczęła jechać slalomem i jednocześnie też trochę spowolniła. 'Bianca: '''Mógłbyś już przestać? (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Dzisiaj znowu przypomniałam sobie, dlaczego go nie znoszę… Nie spotkałam jeszcze nikogo, kto by tak bardzo nie potrafił znieść porażki! '''Dean: '''Czemu miałbym przestać? Ty też przeszkodziłaś mi w wygranej… '''Bianca: '''Więc zamierzasz teraz się zemścić i ryzykować tym, że wygra Samantha, która nie może wygrać, bo inaczej właśnie ty możesz odpaść? '''Dean: '''Bądźmy szczerzy. Ona nie ma żadnych szans. Już została daleko w tyle. Dużo ważniejsze było upewnienie się, że Shane przegra. '''Bianca: '''Skoro już o tym wspominasz, to akurat tak się składa, że byliście w tej samej grupie, więc bardzo dobrze zrobiłam upewniając się, że przegracie. '''Dean: '''Nie. Jestem pewny, że wygrałbym z nim w tej drugiej części. '''Bianca: '''Byłeś też przekonany, że wygrasz pierwszą część i widzisz jak wyszło… '''Dean: '''Pff… ''Kilka sekund później Dean ponownie przechylił motor w bok. 'Bianca: '''Skończ już z tym! '''Dean: '''Może skończę, a może nie… '''Bianca: '''Jesteś żałosny. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Tak jak powiedziałem, nie dam jej wygrać. Nie tylko dlatego, że mnie wkurzyła, ale też muszę mieć pewność, że na wszelki wypadek przeciwny sojusz nie będzie miał tylko mnie do wyboru podczas głosowania. Bella i Shane ''Bella aktualnie była na prowadzeniu dzięki temu, że Dean sabotował Biancę, a Samantha ogólnie kiepsko sobie radziła. 'Shane: '''Kto by pomyślał, że ktoś taki jak ty może wygrać wyścig… '''Bella: '''Co przez to sugerujesz? '''Shane: 'Że po prostu masz dużo szczęścia, bo nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto lubi się ścigać. Poza tym trafiłaś na łatwych do pokonania przeciwników. Ze mną nie miałabyś tak dobrze. 'Bella: '''Czyżby? Więc w takim razie szkoda, że nie będę miała okazji zobaczyć twojej miny w momencie, gdy wygrywam z tobą w takim wyścigu. '''Shane: '''Nie wygrałabyś. '''Bella: '''Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie. '''Shane: '''Wcale nie jestem. '''Bella: '''Czyli po prostu nie doceniasz moich możliwości. '''Shane: '''Może… Tylko nie próbuj mi teraz udowadniać, że się mylę. ''Bella uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i w tym samym momencie mocno przyspieszyła. 'Shane: '''Serio? '''Bella: '''Tak, serio. ''Po przyspieszeniu Bella jeszcze bardziej wysunęła się na prowadzenie i po chwili zatrzymała się przy kolejnej „blokadzie”. Tym razem był to duży stół z trzema tacami, na których znajdowały się pokrywy. 'Bella: '''Zgaduję, że będę musiała coś zjeść? ''Wzięła kartkę, która leżała na stole i przeczytała ją. 'Bella: '''Cóż… Każda taca zawiera coś innego, a ja muszę wybrać jedną i nie mogę potem zmienić decyzji… ''Spojrzała się na stół. 'Bella: '''Oby to nie było nic strasznego… ''Podniosła środkową pokrywę, pod którą znajdował się dosyć duży tęczowy koktajl. 'Shane: '''Wygląda… całkiem przyjaźnie. '''Bella: '''Lepiej żeby tak też smakowało. ''Bella wzięła koktajl i zaczęła go pić. Już po chwili ledwo powstrzymała wymioty. 'Bella: '''Omg, to jest ohydne! (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Jak coś tak ładnego może smakować tak okropnie? Czuję się jakbym piła jakieś tęczowe wymiociny! Samantha i Aisha ''Samantha co chwilę przyspieszała albo zwalniała i oprócz tego ogólnie nie potrafiła prosto jechać. 'Aisha: '''A podobno to ja zachowywałabym się jak szalona podczas tego wyścigu… '''Samantha: '''Ja nie jestem szalona, okej? Próbuję być ostrożna. '''Aisha: '''Cóż, tak czy inaczej nie wychodzi ci to, bo mam wrażenie, że co chwilę ledwo unikamy śmierci. Ale jakby co to nie narzekam, bo przynajmniej się nie nudzę. :D '''Samantha: '''To fajnie. A teraz jeśli możesz to się zamknij, bo mnie rozpraszasz… '''Aisha: '''Spokojnie, już gorzej przecież nie możesz jechać… ''Samantha westchnęła ze zdenerwowaniem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''Co za głupie zadanie! Jak mam to wygrać, skoro już zostałam w tyle? Nie ma nawet nikogo, kto by mi pomógł, a zamiast tego mam za plecami tę wkurzającą psycholkę! '''Samantha: '''Nie możesz sprawić w jakiś magiczny sposób, że nagle znajdziemy się na mecie? '''Aisha: '''Niestety nie jestem czarodziejką… A szkoda, bo fajnie byłoby, gdybym mogła czarować! '''Samantha: '''Jesteś taka bezużyteczna… '''Aisha: '''Nie jestem! Gdybym to ja jechała zamiast ciebie, to już pewnie skończyłabym ten wyścig! '''Samantha: '''Więc pojedź zamiast mnie. '''Aisha: '''Nie mogę. Sama musisz teraz powalczyć o zwycięstwo. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: 'Zresztą nawet gdybym mogła, to i tak chyba nie chciałabym jej pomagać… Bianca i Dean ''Po ciągłych problemach z Deanem, Bianca w końcu dotarła do „blokady”, przy której nadal była Bella. 'Bianca: '''Nie wygląda to na coś przyjemnego… '''Bella: '''Bo wcale takie nie jest. ''Bianca przeczytała kartkę z instrukcjami, a następnie podniosła pokrywę znajdującą się po prawej stronie. Na tacy znajdowały się lody, które w przeciwieństwie do koktajlu Belli nie wyglądały ani trochę apetycznie. 'Bianca: '''Co to jest? '''Dean: '''Wygląda jak czyjeś odchody… '''Bianca: '''Nie musiałeś tego mówić… ''Bianca z przerażeniem zaczęła jeść lody. Niemal od razu okazało się, że wcale nie smakują tak źle jak wyglądają. 'Bianca: '''Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale to jest nawet… dobre. '''Bella: '''Serio? Masz szczęście… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Najwidoczniej jedno jest ładne, ale okropnie smakuje, natomiast drugie wygląda okropnie, ale ma dobry smak. Ciekawe co jest pod trzecią pokrywą… ''Biance szybko szło jedzenie lodów, więc bez problemów zrównała się z Bellą, a następnie już nawet wyprzedziła ją. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''To ja cały czas próbuję ją pogrążyć, a ona i tak wychodzi na prowadzenie… ''Po chwili Bianca skończyła i z zadowoleniem pojechała dalej razem z Deanem. 'Bianca: '''Jak widzisz twoje próby sabotażu trochę nie wypaliły. '''Dean: '''Teraz po prostu miałaś szczęście. Poza tym wyścig jeszcze się nie skończył. ''W tym momencie Dean znowu zaczął przechylać motor na boki, przez co Bianca musiała zwolnić. 'Dean: '''Nadal możesz przegrać, jeśli nadal będę cię spowalniać. '''Bianca: '(pod nosem) Pożałujesz tego… 'Dean: '''Coś mówiłaś? '''Bianca: '''Nie, nic. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać w tym „genialnym” sabotażu. '''Dean: '''Super. Cieszy mnie to. Bella i Shane ''Bella nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, gdy Bianca ją wyprzedziła. 'Bella: '''Nie zostało już zbyt wiele, więc powinnam mieć jeszcze jakieś szanse… '''Shane: '''Dasz radę. '''Bella: '''Na pewno nie zamierzam się poddawać. Nawet jeśli zaraz przyjedzie tu Samantha i też trafi na coś dobrego. '''Shane: '''O nią to bym się w ogóle nie martwił… '''Bella: '''Tak, wszyscy wiemy, że nie radzi sobie najlepiej, ale… ''Shane ją uciszył. 'Shane: '''Na twoim miejscu skończyłbym gadać i skupiłbym się na dokończeniu zadania. ''Bella spojrzała się na niego z lekkim zdenerwowaniem, ale mimo wszystko nie mówiła już nic i z trudem dokończyła picie koktajlu. Następnie oboje pojechali dalej. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby Bianca wygrała i zdobyła nietykalność. Musimy się jej w końcu pozbyć, ale jeśli teraz się to nie uda, to przynajmniej jest też Dean, który również stanowi zagrożenie. ''Po chwili Bella zaczęła już zbliżać się do Bianki. 'Bella: '''Już ich widać w oddali. Nie zdążyli jeszcze zbyt daleko odjechać. '''Shane: '''Tylko dlaczego ona tak krzywo jedzie? '''Bella: '''Nie wiem… I w sumie nie obchodzi mnie to. Ważne, że mam jeszcze szansę na pokonanie jej. '''Shane: '''I udowodnienie mi, że cię nie doceniałem? '''Bella: '''Tak, to też. (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Mam wrażenie, że na serio jej nie doceniałem… Kiedy ona zrobiła się taka waleczna? Samantha i Aisha ''Po wielu problemach Samancie w końcu udało się dojechać do „blokady”, gdzie już oczywiście nikogo nie było. 'Samantha: '''No tak, jestem ostatnia i nie mam już żadnego wyboru… (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Czy wspominałam już, że nienawidzę przegrywać? A zwłaszcza w takich momentach, w których nikt mi nawet nie pomoże? ''Samantha podniosła pokrywę, której nikt jeszcze nie ruszył. Okazało się, że na tacy leżała jedynie mała karteczka. Samantha wzięła ją i przeczytała. 'Samantha: '„Gratulacje, poszczęściło ci się i możesz jechać dalej bez wykonywania tego zadania.” Tak! (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''Królowa zawsze ma szczęście! '''Aisha: '''Jeśli przestaniesz tak beznadziejnie jechać, to możesz to jeszcze wygrać. ^^ '''Samantha: '''Powtórzę ci po raz kolejny, że ja po prostu jestem ostrożna! Nie będę ryzykować tym, że coś mi się stanie i przez to zepsuję sobie na przykład moją idealną fryzurę! '''Aisha: '''Skoro to dla ciebie jest ważniejsze… '''Samantha: '''To chyba oczywiste, że mój wygląd jest najważniejszy! ''Po chwili dziewczyny ruszyły dalej. Teraz już Samantha nie jechała tak źle jak na początku, ale nadal nie potrafiła dogonić pozostałych. 'Aisha: '''Daleko przed nami ścigają się jeszcze twoje przeciwniczki! '''Samantha: '''Skąd to wiesz? Ja niczego przed nami nie widzę… '''Aisha: '''Moje zmysły są bardzo wyostrzone! Widzę znacznie lepiej niż przeciętny człowiek! '''Samantha: '''Skoro tak dobrze widzisz, to dlaczego nie masz lepszego stylu? '''Aisha: '''Cóż… Jestem wojowniczką, a nie modelką! '''Samantha: '''To nie zmienia faktu, że mogłabyś lepiej wyglądać… Meta ''Heidi i Sophie już czekały na mecie. 'Sophie: '''Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, kto wygra! '''Heidi: '''Podobno jesteś wróżką, więc dlaczego po prostu nie „zajrzysz” w przyszłość? '''Sophie: '''Myślisz, że tego nie zrobiłam? Tak właściwie to już nawet od dawna wiem, kto wygra cały program! Ale i tak chcę zobaczyć wszystko na żywo. :D '''Heidi: '''Dobrze, że chociaż ty jesteś podekscytowana tym, co się tutaj dzieje… ''Po chwili można było zobaczyć, że zbliżają się do nich dwa motory. Bella i Bianca cały czas nawzajem się wyprzedzały, ale wyglądało na to, że Bella lepiej sobie radzi. 'Sophie: '''Już się do nas zbliżają! <3 ''Dean ponownie spróbował spowolnić Biancę, co skończyło się tym, że ich motor prawie uderzył w przeciwników. To sprawiło, że Bella zjechała na bok i zwolniła, natomiast Bianca szybko odzyskała panowanie nad pojazdem i w ostateczności to ona jako pierwsza przekroczyła linię mety. 'Bianca: '''Tak! Wygrałam! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'A to wszystko dzięki temu, że ten idiota skierował motor w stronę Belli przez co bardziej zaszkodził jej niż mi, bo ja już zdążyłam się uodpornić na takie sytuacje. Gdyby nie to, to pewnie nie dałabym już rady wyprzedzić jej przed metą. ''Kilka sekund później Bella również skończyła wyścig. 'Bella: '''Eh, nie udało się… '''Shane: '''Nie przejmuj się. Ważne, że nie zabiłaś nas po drodze. '''Bella: '''Dzięki… ''Shane i Bella uśmiechnęli się do siebie. W tym czasie Dean próbował w jakiś sposób opanować swój gniew. Bianca przyglądała mu się z zadowoleniem. 'Bianca: '''Fakt, że przez cały czas robiłeś wszystko, żebym przegrała, sprawia że jestem jeszcze bardziej zadowolona ze swojego zwycięstwa. '''Dean: '''Nic już nie mów… ''Po kilku minutach przyjechała też Samantha z Aishą. 'Samantha: '''Nareszcie koniec… '''Aisha: '''Kto wygrał? ^^ '''Heidi: '''Mogę już oficjalnie ogłosić, że Bianca jako pierwsza ukończyła nasz tęczowy wyścig i w nagrodę zdobywa nietykalność! Niedługo spotkamy się na ceremonii, gdzie pożegnamy kolejnego uczestnika. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Mimo tego że jestem wkurzona na Deana, to jednak muszę trzymać się planu i pozbyć się kogoś z przeciwnego sojuszu. A dokładniej to chcę wyrzucić Shane’a, który jest o wiele większym zagrożeniem niż Samantha, a poza tym trzeba rozbić jego bliską relację z Bellą. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Niestety Bianca zdobyła immunitet i ma już pewne miejsce w finałowej piątce, ale za to nadal mamy Deana, którego trzeba dzisiaj wyeliminować! Dom uczestników, przed ceremonią ''Bianca oraz Dean, który nadal był zły z powodu zadania, podeszli do Samanthy, która odpoczywała sobie na swoim łóżku. 'Bianca: '''Hej, tak tylko chcę spytać, na kogo zamierzasz dzisiaj głosować? '''Samantha: '''Nie wiem jeszcze, a co? '''Bianca: '''Cóż… Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy razem zagłosowali na Shane’a? Wiem, że chciałabyś się go pozbyć… '''Samantha: '''No, chciałabym, ale niestety nie mogę na niego zagłosować. '''Bianca: '''Jak to nie możesz? Oczywiście, że możesz! Na dodatek będziesz miała pewność, że odpadnie, bo otrzymałby dzisiaj głosy ode mnie, Deana, Aishy oraz od ciebie. '''Samantha: '''Serio? (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Wiem, że mam sojusz z nim i z Bellą, ale skoro jest taka dobra okazja, to czemu by się go w końcu nie pozbyć? '''Bianca: '''Tak, serio. Prawda, Dean? '''Dean: '''Ta… '''Samantha: '''Hm… Okej, z wielką chęcią zagłosuję na tego kretyna. <3 '''Bianca: 'Świetnie. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Wszystko potoczyło się lepiej, niż sądziłam. Nie dość, że mam zagwarantowane bezpieczeństwo podczas ceremonii, to jeszcze mogę mieć już pewność, że pożegnamy dzisiaj Shane’a! ''Tymczasem w innej części domu Aisha natknęła się na Bellę i Shane’a. 'Aisha: '''Hejo! '''Shane: '''Siemka… Skoro już się tu zjawiłaś, to powiesz nam, na kogo będziesz głosować? '''Aisha: '''Tak, na ciebie. ^^ Chociaż w sumie chyba nie powinnam tego mówić… '''Bella: '''To chyba trochę za późno o tym pomyślałaś… '''Shane: '''A dlaczego na mnie? Bianca tak chce? '''Aisha: '''Tak… albo i nie. To ona powiedziała mi, żebym tak głosowała, ale mówiła też, że Samantha tego chce. ^^ '''Bella: '''Czyli to jej pomysł? '''Aisha: '''Chyba… Nie wiem. Ale wiem, że ona też tak głosuje. '''Shane: '''Wiedziałem, że nie można jej ufać… '''Aisha: '''No w sumie wolałabym zagłosować na nią zamiast na ciebie… '''Shane: '''Więc jeśli możesz, to tak zrób. '''Aisha: '''Zastanowię się nad tym. ^^ ''Aisha w podskokach poszła gdzieś indziej. 'Bella: '''Nie możemy jej wyrzucić! Jest naszą sojuszniczką! '''Shane: '''No i co z tego? Słyszałaś psychopatkę. Samantha już ma w planach głosowanie na mnie, więc w tym momencie nie obchodzi mnie ten sojusz. '''Bella: '''A co jeśli Aisha nas okłamała? '''Shane: '''Wątpię. Może i jest szalona, ale wydaje mi się, że mówi prawdę. ''Bella westchnęła. 'Bella: '''Skoro na serio głosują na ciebie to w takim razie możemy już nie mieć innego wyboru… '''Shane: '''Dokładnie. Zresztą już od dawna czekałem na to, żeby w końcu wyrzucić z gry tę rozpieszczoną księżniczkę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Nie podoba mi się to. Dlaczego akurat teraz Samantha musiała zdradzić nasz sojusz? Nie mogła poczekać chociaż do kolejnej eliminacji? Ceremonia ''Uczestnicy przybyli na ceremonię. Między niektórymi osobami panowała napięta atmosfera. Gdy wszyscy usiedli na ławkach, pojawiła się Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Jesteśmy coraz bliżej finału! Zostało was tylko sześciu, ale nie na długo. Ktoś z was za moment odpadnie, ale na pewno nie będzie to Bianca. Widzę, że niektórzy wyglądają na zestresowanych… '''Shane: '''Tak to jest, kiedy nie możesz ufać tym, którym powinieneś ufać… '''Heidi: '''Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi, ale nie możemy już przedłużać. Czas na głosowanie! ''W tym momencie ekran podzielił się na sześć części, na których pokazani byli głosujący zawodnicy. Można było jedynie zobaczyć, że Samantha i Shane zagłosowali na siebie nawzajem. 'Heidi: '''Niestety skończyły nam się breloczki i nie mam już dla was żadnego symbolu bezpieczeństwa. '''Bianca: '''Jaka szkoda… '''Heidi: '''No wiem. Tragedia. Ale mniejsza z tym. Mam już wasze głosy! ''Prowadząca przejrzała głosy uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Cóż… Wiemy, że Bianca jest bezpieczna, ale oprócz niej Aisha, Bella i Dean również nie zdobyli żadnego głosu! ''Dean odetchnął z ulgą, natomiast Bella zerkała co chwilę na Shane’a i Samanthę. 'Heidi: '''To pozostawia nam Samanthę i Shane’a. I tak się składa, że… mamy remis! ''Kilka osób wyglądało na zaskoczonych tym, co usłyszało. 'Heidi: '''Nie mieliśmy jeszcze takiej sytuacji. Teraz musimy chyba zrobić dodatkowe głosowanie. Bianca, Bella, Aisha i Dean jeszcze raz zagłosują. Do wyboru macie tylko naszą dwójkę zagrożonych. ''Ekran ponownie się podzielił, ale tym razem na cztery części. Nie można było zobaczyć żadnego głosu, ale za to Bianca wyglądała na wkurzoną. Po chwili Heidi miała już przy sobie nowe głosy. 'Heidi: '''Okej, mam nadzieję, że już nie będzie remisu, bo nie mamy przygotowanego żadnego zadania na dogrywkę. ''Ponownie przejrzała głosy. 'Heidi: '''Uff, wygląda na to, że ktoś jednak zmienił swój głos. W ten sposób z programu odpada… ... ... ... '''Heidi: '''Samantha! '''Samantha: 'Że co?! Shane uśmiechnął się pod nosem, natomiast zaskoczona Bianca spojrzała się ze złością na Deana, który natychmiastowo odwrócił od niej wzrok. 'Heidi: '''Dobrze słyszałaś. W ostateczności to ty zdobyłaś najwięcej głosów. A to oznacza, że czas się pożegnać! ''Samantha wstała ze swojego miejsca. 'Samantha: '''Jesteście żałośni! Beze mnie ten program będzie już stuprocentowym śmieciem! ''Nad Samanthą zjawił się statek kosmiczny, który zaczął wciągać ją na górę. 'Samantha: '''To ja byłam tutaj największą gwiazdą! Ja! ''Po chwili Samantha zniknęła już wewnątrz statku, który następnie odleciał. Heidi odwróciła się do kamery. '''Heidi: '''Samantha może sobie pomarzyć. Wszyscy wiemy, że to ja jestem główną gwiazdą! Tak czy inaczej zostało nam już tylko pięciu zawodników. Kto zostanie kolejnym wyeliminowanym frajerem? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata